


狩猎游戏（上）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	狩猎游戏（上）

是放学前的最后一堂课了，上一节课是体育课，因而教室仍空着没有人。金钟云也就是趁着这个时机溜回了教室，将自己窝在教室的讲桌下面。

他身材小巧，躲在里面整整好，也不显得拥挤。

崔始源踩着铃声走进教室，在教室里环顾了一圈并没有看到金钟云。只看着那个熟悉的桌上零零散散放着几本书。

他心里纳闷，将教案放在讲台上，正要问金钟云去哪里了，就感受到了身下一只小手抓紧了他的裤脚。这让他不由自主的往下瞅了一眼，结果就看着他方才没找到的金钟云正跪在讲桌下的空位里，正对他可可爱爱的笑着。

他愣了愣，还未说话就被金钟云摆了摆手制止住了话头。崔始源咽了口唾沫，不明白他的小朋友想做什么，但又不好再叫他出来。他的小朋友脸皮太薄了，要是这个时候当着全班同学面唤他出来，日后肯定要给他翻脸。他只得正了正脸色，翻开教案开始讲课。

他其实也不知道自己讲了个什么东西，讲到一半金钟云的手就开始不老实的伸进去来回挑逗着他，惹得他大脑一片空白。

他布置好了课堂作业，坐在椅子上看着每个学生都低着头在争分夺秒的写着，有班长向他报告金钟云没来上课，他也点了点头表示知道了。

金钟云在哪里呢，崔始源比谁都知道的更为清楚。

金钟云正半跪在讲桌内侧的空隙里，看着崔始源坐下来了行为更加放肆。他双手抱着崔始源的腿，用牙齿咬开了崔始源的裤子拉链，像一个小妖精一样用脸亲昵的蹭了蹭对方的性器。

随后他小声的笑了一声，伸出嫣红的舌尖轻轻的舔舐了一口崔始源已经完全站立起来的顶端。

崔始源不好动弹，给了他一个谴责的眼神，对方毫不在意，反而侧过脸顺着硬挺的柱体来回亲吻舔弄着。昏暗的讲台下，崔始源的性器贴在他略显稚嫩的面上，带着令人沉溺的吸引力。

他嘴一开一合的喊了声“老师”，没有发出声音，只带着喘息声喷洒在崔始源的小腹上，惹得崔始源小腹紧绷，蹭在他脸上的性器也不由自主的顶了顶。

金钟云对他眨了眨眼，顺从的头往后退了半寸，将崔始源的那根性器轻轻的含了进去，柔软的舌尖无师自通的绕着顶端，舔过层层沟壑。

他嘴巴很小，因而并没有完全含进去，将将含入了一个头，便撑着嘴巴鼓起了一小坨形状，唾液不由自主的顺着连接的地方滴落进崔始源的性器，不一会儿就将整根性器弄的湿漉漉的，在阴暗的光线里发着有些淫靡的水光。

崔始源心里哀叹了一声，没觉得是一种享受。他抬起头腰背挺直。看着台下的一群学生，只觉得自己仿佛是在接受酷刑一般。他又低下头看了一眼金钟云，对方示威似的撇了他一眼，将含着的性器吐了出来。

“老师..”对方笑得有些坏，凑过去咬他硬挺的柱身。

“爽吗？”

崔始源开始头晕脑胀了，只觉得他的小猫咪是真的皮的欠收拾了，这个时候还耀武扬威的挥舞着小爪子。他的控制欲在就是在这一刻突然上升起来。是他平日里太纵着了，才让他敢这么撩拨自己。

他下定了决心要狠狠惩罚这只不听话的猫咪，眼神也转暗了许多，满心想把这只小猫咪拆吞入腹，想让这只小猫咪不再放肆，而他的小猫咪还一无所知的笑得可可爱爱，浅尝截止的舔弄着他的性器，像是顽劣的孩子吃一根棒棒糖一样，三心二意，毫不专注。

崔始源伸出了手，扣住小猫咪脆弱的像是一捏就能破碎的下巴，将自己的性器狠狠的捅了进去。粗壮滚烫的物事再次进入了金钟云温热的口腔内，压着对方柔软的小舌，顶着喉咙间的那段软肉，将金钟云的小脸操出了一个又一个凸起。

金钟云被崔始源这种突如其来的举动惹得呜咽了好几声。不同于自己抚慰时的浅尝截止，崔始源的性器进入的极深，他吃力的将整个柱体含进去，被迫做了好几个深喉，性器顶着他喉咙间，惹得他只能在来回抽插的空隙内艰难的喘息着。

崔始源慢条斯理却强硬的抽插着他的唇，没几下就让金钟云失了力气，软趴趴的趴在崔始源的膝头上，大张着嘴任凭崔始源顺利的顶入顶出，在口腔内肆虐的侵犯着自己。

他自己的性器在这样的操弄中也挺立了起来，不由自主的加紧了双腿摩挲着。他还尚存着一丝理智，在讲台下没发出什么大的声音，一只手伸下去摸自己也挺立起来的欲望。

随即手被踩住了。

金钟云被踩的有些痛，委委屈屈的停了手，抬起脸瞪那个罪魁祸首。只不过那眼神并没有什么威胁效益了。嫣红的唇缝里正插着崔始源粗壮的性器，在数次的来回摩擦中，他的嘴唇早已娇嫩的如带汁的玫瑰，每一寸都想让人品尝采摘。

都怪那情欲作祟，连带着金钟云恶狠狠的眼神也像是在调情一样。

崔始源不着痕迹的笑了一下，他的小猫咪竟然还敢瞪他，那就是还未认识到错误呢。

崔始源他自己今天穿的是一双擦的干干净净，泛着光的黑皮鞋。平日里他对鞋子颜色并没有什么特别的喜好，不过，今天他发觉黑色真的很适合他。

尤其是，黑色的皮鞋将将踩在小猫咪硬挺的性器上时。隔着蓝白的校服裤，充满了权威和禁忌的美感。

金钟云的性器已经挺立的将宽松的校服裤戳开了一个凸起，而这个凸起现在正在被崔始源的皮鞋有条不紊的按摩逗弄着。

他瑟缩了一下想要躲又无处可逃，只得放松了身子任对方作弄，这倒是像自己在接受惩罚了。被踩着按摩的地方传导起热感，烧的金钟云头晕眼花，意识模糊。他几乎跪不住了，连带着乖乖含着崔始源的性器也滑落了出来，歪倒在唇边。

正巧这时，有学生来了。年轻的女同学站在讲台后侧略微抬起了头，伸出手将写完的作业放平到讲台上仰着面看着崔始源。金钟云没有出声，听着那女生和崔始源讲话。

“老师，我已经写完了，就是这个地方还不太懂...”女孩子的声音甜美的绕在空中，带着一丝和心上人说话的羞怯。

金钟云在讲台下听得翻了个白眼，通过声音知道是他们班的宣传委员了。他跪的有些腿麻，换了个姿势坐在地上，靠在崔始源膝头有一搭没一搭的听着。

崔始源拿过对方的作业给她讲起题来。明明简简单单的一个方程式宣传委员一直在装傻充愣的表示不懂。气的金钟云牙痒痒，一个年级第二还能不会这个题么？明明就是赤裸裸的勾引了，他都用烂了的招式，这人怎么还会上当呢？

他越听越不耐烦，凑上去将崔始源的性器狠狠的吞入其中，他这下乐意好好做了，恶意含着崔始源的性器上下吞吐着，每一次都顶入到最深处，脸侧都能触碰到崔始源鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋。

大胆的勾引令崔始源讲题讲到一半的话语顿住了，他头皮发麻被对方难得凶狠的主动勾引的几乎要射，只得三两下打发走了女生。随后在讲台下伸出手摁住了金钟云的头，让他老老实实得含着他的性器，不让他动弹了。

崔始源的性器被这只小猫咪撩拨的鼓胀，望着金钟云那双染着红意的眼角，只恨不得将他放在讲台上狠狠操弄个遍。让他不安分的小嘴再做不出一个勾引的举动，让他再也不敢如此大胆的在面前撩拨自己。

他的小猫咪被按的有些痛了，崔始源隐约能听见，他的小猫咪在讲台下含着他的性器呜呜的抗议，用手打他。不用想也能知道若不是他的小嘴被堵住了，他现在一定能听到金钟云在用各种方式骂他。

他扬了扬眉，正巧下课铃就响了。

他让课代表收齐了课堂作业，就宣布了下课。等到所有人都走了后，崔始源也没将金钟云滴溜出来，反而捏着他的下巴狠狠的在他的口内抽插了几十下，最后抽出来将忍着一节课没有射出的精液一股脑的射在了小猫咪漂亮的脸上。

随后才把他的小猫咪滴溜出来揽在怀里。

他的小猫咪因着跪了一节课，腿都有些软，站起来的时候略微靠着讲台才能撑住不摔下去。整张脸通红的还有些发愣。

秀气的脸上一双眼睛因着突如其来的光线还有些迷茫，随后又睁大了不可置信的问他。“你竟然射在了我的脸上！”他一边说着一边用手擦拭了还停留在他脸上的精液，嫌弃的蹭在了崔始源笔挺的衣服上。

崔始源忍着笑意伸出手将他没有够到的地方也好心的擦拭了，勾了一指的精液后随即又塞进了小猫咪还在嘟嘟囔囔骂人的口里。压着他的舌头来回搅拌着。

“那你是想要我射在你口里么...”

“你这个贪吃的小猫咪...吃了一节课还不够么。”

金钟云被那根手指搅的说不出话来，呜呜噎噎的用眼神瞪他。不过睫毛上都挂着未干的精液，这眼神也着实没有什么威慑力。

崔始源一边说一边抱着他将他放在讲台上，另一只手往下摸过金钟云硬的都沾湿了裤子一块的性器。扒下来的时候正正好看着顶端还微微吐露着液体。

“光是给我口交你就能兴奋成这样吗...”

“我还没进去呢。”

他一边说着一边看着金钟云脸陡然红了起来。他的小猫咪这个时候才像是拔掉了刺，露出柔软的肚皮可以任意把玩。就是应该这样，他在心里想着。他的小猫咪就该是属于他的，就该绑在家里脱光了衣服，一点反抗他的事情都做不出来才对。

他这么想着，他的小猫咪却往前蹭了一步，张开了腿环住了崔始源的腰，声音软的带了点浑然天成的诱惑。

“老师...我在里面藏了东西...你要不要来找找看？”

他说着主动掰开腿，将浑圆的屁股袒露在老师的面前，殷红的穴口早已湿润一片，染着情潮正一伸一缩的待人触碰。崔始源上手一摸轻轻松松就深入了一指。

他的小猫咪连润滑都提前做好了。

像是在博弈中输了一层让人不爽一样，崔始源冷着脸将手指往里试探了片刻，竟然在穴肉深处触碰到了一个仍在震动着的小跳蛋。

手指碰到那里的时候金钟云发出了一声呻吟，甜腻的声音绕在他的耳边。“嗯..老师...对，就是那里...”他咬着指头吃吃笑着，像极了童话故事里的魅惑人心的海妖。

“老师好聪明哦...一下就找到了..嗯...找到我藏起来的...”

“....珍宝..”

小猫咪这个时候还在撩拨他，崔始源被气急了，他低下头狠狠吻住了张牙舞爪的小猫咪，分开金钟云的腿，连校服裤子都未完全褪下就扶着他再次硬挺的性器顶了进去，一鼓作气的将那个作祟的跳蛋顶入的更深。

小猫咪这才后知后觉的发现了自己撩拨过了头，他的小穴被塞的满满当当的。不光是突然进入的性器让他颤抖起来，跳蛋也跟着被顶的太深了。他本来放在外侧的，结果现在跳蛋被按在他内里的敏感点来回打着转，刺激的金钟云在讲台上颤抖着差点翻下去，小腹紧绷着一下就射了出来。他抓着崔始源的手臂哀求道。

“啊..把那个..拿出来...”

“不行...太深了..唔...”

“不..这哪里够？”崔始源眼底也沾染了一丝红，扣着金钟云的腰肢将他的身子几乎摁成两半。“宝贝儿不是饥渴的含了它一天么。”

崔始源凶狠的几乎将他的小猫咪操进讲台里，随着他每一次凶狠的顶入，金钟云漂亮的小嘴里再也说不出什么别的话语，一声接一声的呻吟浮在空中。

他惹怒了沉睡的暴龙，只能承受暴龙觉醒后的惩罚。他被迫抬起了臀，崔始源拉过他的腿每一下都进去的极深，性器几乎将他的小穴每一道褶皱填平了，进出带来湿润的液体落在讲台上。他无法动弹，被牢牢的摁在讲台上，后背在粗糙的台面上似乎磨的红肿了，只能无力的挣扎着。

崔始源发现了他的不适，虽没说什么，不过他略微放缓了姿势，抱起了他的小猫咪，让他靠着自己。

他的欲望因着这个姿势进入的更深。他的小猫咪颤抖着绷直了腿终忍不住哭了起来。金钟云试着一只脚抵在地板上支撑起身体的重量，然而很难够到地上反而使对方的滚烫的性器进入到内里最深处，连带着那颗跳蛋像是嵌入进了身体里，他难受的不行，一口咬上了崔始源的肩膀。

“取出来...唔...”

他被操得几乎喘不上气，哭噎的哀求他。他低下头都似乎能看见自己的肚皮被操出一个又一个凸起，恍惚间只觉得自己身体要被顶穿了，下一秒就要死在崔始源身上了，惊恐的扒着崔始源的胳膊不敢松手。

“我错了...”

“唔..老师...放过我吧...”他胡乱的哀求着，也不知道自己说了什么，讨好的凑上去亲暴龙的唇。崔始源冷着一张脸让他心慌，他的眼泪湿漉漉的滑落进嘴角，又蹭在崔始源脸上。

崔始源也品尝到了那点冰凉的眼泪，将他再次放在了讲台上。他抽出了自己的性器，这本不是一件容易的事情，毕竟小朋友虽然嘴上说着不要，下面却也绞的很紧。他抽出去的时候对方甚至还无意识的收缩着挽留。

被再次放在讲台上的时候金钟云还没反应过来，眨巴眨巴着眼，眼泪还未干。他望着崔始源的神色腿又不由自主想要合上。

随后他的大腿就被崔始源强硬的分开了。

崔始源又坐回去了椅子，他冷着脸手拿着他平日里最常用的教鞭，抵在金钟云的大腿内侧，不让他往回缩，语气也是冷冰冰的。

“不是想取出来么。”

“自己来拿。”

金钟云本能的瞪了他一眼，又没有办法，只得小声抽噎着，颤颤巍巍的伸出手指摸向自己的小穴。他试探的深入了一指去找那颗仍在兢兢业业工作的小跳蛋，手指伸进去来回抽插了数次，只带出了一串又一串滑腻的汁液，连跳蛋的影子都没摸到。

崔始源的眼神落在小猫咪大张的腿间。对方修长的手指没入嫣红的穴肉的画面着实淫靡不堪，尤其是当他颤抖着手勾出丝滑的液体时，更是一副绝美的画面。

“不行...唔...太深了..”小猫咪最终忍不住哀求出声。他抽出手拉过暴龙的手指，试探的往里伸，渴求着对方的帮助。

“老师...帮帮我...”

崔始源的教鞭不轻不重的抽打了小猫咪浑圆的臀部一下，惹得对方的哭声更大了。暴龙不为所动，手指揉捏着那块被抽打的泛起一道红的臀肉，声音轻轻的，但是却强硬的下着命令。

“取不出来，那就自己生出来。”

“我想，不用我教你该怎么生吧。”

 

——tbc——


End file.
